


Dreams of Love

by fandoms_come_and_go



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Love, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, No Thanos, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he gets one, but it's not too bad, but they're actually geniuses, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_come_and_go/pseuds/fandoms_come_and_go
Summary: While on a ship full of Asgardians, Loki gets bored. He's already pranked them all twice over and they've begun hating him once again. There was a brief period of time when they didn't glare at him the second he appeared, even smiled in his direction. He did, after all, save their lives. But the gratefulness has worn off and everything has gone back to the way it used to be before Thor's coronation. They all look up at Thor like he hung the stars in the sky and down at Loki like the dirt under their shoes. But it is no matter. Loki will just go back to doing what he did before. He will learn a new skill.It's really not his fault he accidentally slips into the wrong dream. He would never willingly enter an Avenger's dream. And he would certainly never do it while wearing the skin of a monster.This is the story of friendship and love which reside only in the shared dreams of Loki and Tony Stark.





	Dreams of Love

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel.

It’s not that Tony is angry or anything. The Civil War happened. Someone he considered a friend betrayed him, played the double agent and left him in the dust. Someone he considered a friend hid his parents’ murder, lied to his face, left him for dead in a freezing Siberian Bunker. Really, he didn’t know why he was even surprised. Everyone did it in the end. They all betrayed him. Of all the friends he’s tried making in his life, only three have ever stuck: Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. He isn’t good with kids. The Spider-kid already got hurt fighting his battles for him. He isn't good with old people. His dad only ever yelled at him or ignored him. There was no in between, no bonding, no love. Obie had been using him his whole life and he couldn’t even figure that out. The hundred-year-old Captain had only played the friend while it served a purpose. He wasn’t even good with regular-aged adults. Like Steve, Natasha had only played the part of a friend until she got what she wanted. Everyone jumped ship the second they got a chance. 

Ok, so maybe he was a _little_ angry. But can anyone really blame him? He is trapped within four white walls that make his head pound like it’s getting crushed by Mjolnir over and over again. The smell of medicine in the air doesn’t let him forget where he is and what brought him to the hospital. The flashing pain in his left arm won’t let him reach over to turn off the light and lower the burning in his eyes that results from staring at bright white walls all day and night. He can’t even close his eyes for the fear of seeing a shield smashing his chest in is far more painful than a mere migraine.

“Boss, you’re heart rate is reaching dangerous levels. You really need to calm down,” Friday chimed in from the phone sitting on the table.

Tony runs his hands over his face and through his hair. He purses his lips and tries breathing deeply like the doctor suggested he should. “Sorry, Fri. Can’t stop thinking.”

“Would you like me to play some music, Boss? That usually helps you stay in the present.”

“Absolutely not,” a voice said from the doorway, “last time you played your music, nearly every patient in the wing filed a complaint with the nurses.”

Tony smiles despite the pain, “Hey, Pep. What are you doing here? Don’t you have a Board Meeting now?”

Pepper shrugs, “It was pushed forward, so I thought why not come and keep you company. You must be going stir crazy by now.”

“You could always get me discharged. Then I wouldn’t go stir crazy.”

She frowned in exasperation, “My answer is the same as the last nine times you asked, Tony."

"But why?" Tony whined, elongating the word just to annoy Pepper.

"Let’s go over all the reasons why that is a bad idea, shall we? First, the people who have been studying medicine for decades recommend you stay here at least two more nights. Second, you went into cardiac arrest four times since you got here. Third, you have a concussion. Fourth, your chest was smashed in and Doctor Cho had to replace your sternum and ribs with artificial ones. Again. Fifth-”

He cuts Pepper off before she can go on, “Okay! I get it! You think I should listen to the know-it-alls, but Pep, you know how much I hate hospitals.”

Pepper fondly rolls her eyes, “Tony, you are not one to call anyone a know-it-all. But how about this, you get some sleep and I’ll get you the discharge papers bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Tony crosses his arms, “Or I can call a nurse and sign myself out now.”

“But if you stay the night, I won’t harangue you about signing any paperwork or attending any meetings for a whole month.”

Tony pretends to think for a moment, his hand stroking his perfectly crafted beard, “Two months and you have yourself a deal.”

“Fine. Now try to get some sleep,” Pepper says as she exits the room, turning the lights off along the way.

With his head filled with thoughts of him and Pepper instead of super-soldiers and spies, and the lack of lights making the bring walls seem dull, Tony does eventually drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> :)


End file.
